Bleeding Love
by LazDLi
Summary: Oneshot. Después del juego de Cell, Ni Vegeta ni 18 querían terminar en odio, 18 había quedado sola, el mundo era grande y como Vegeta y 18 eran iguales... debían terminar igual, aunque tal vez no juntos. Sangrando amor.


**BLEEDING LOVE/ SANGRANDO AMOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p>Quería felicidad, no la tenía. Luego de que una aspiradora gigante se pusiera frente a mí y yo sintiera esas piedras, enterrándose dentro de mí y ese maniático mirándome como si yo fuera su mejor amiga o una niña y él un payaso. Yo en la calle y él en una banca invitándome a sentarme a su lado.<p>

Ya había arrastrado a mi hermano a sentarse con él, y luego no lo vi más, pero de una forma peor que solamente ir lentamente a sentarse con un loco, ser absorbido, tragado, por este.

Pensaba que lo peor había sido raptada para ser convertida en un robot que solo serviría para asesinar a un sujeto que yo no había visto nunca…nunca…nunca, yo no lo conocía, yo no lo había apoyado, no lo había odiado ni querido porque no lo conocía ¡NO LO CONOCÍA! –dijo número 18 poniendo su mano sobre su cara mientras la apretaba como un niño jugando con silicona seca. En un bosque a oscuras de la noche mirando su reflejo perdido en un lago.-

Activé a 16, al comienzo no era por nada importante, no me interesaba ni a mí, pero quería molestar a ese viejo y más que todo hacerlo enfadar de verdad, no pensaba ni tocar eso si no fuera porque me dijeron que no lo hiciera, luego, ese androide, ese androide completo terminó siendo de las pocas, y pocas personas más importantes en mi vida….y cuando me estaba sintiendo feliz, aceptando que mi hermano había sido tragado por una cucaracha gigante…me tragan a mí.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme ahí hasta la eternidad, pero no, me tenían que sacar solamente a mí y sin 17, cuando desperté me enteré que lo poco y todo que tenía había muerto para siempre, y espero que no lo hayan revivido porque era un ser sin vida, obviamente intento encontrarle una razón a todo.

Me sorprendió que el enano calvo llamado Krilin no me matara, yo no me opuse, era lo mejor, intento tener autoestima y digo que nada de lo que ocurrió en el torneo de Cell fue mi culpa aparte de existir, claro. También diciendo que cualquiera estaría asustado si supiera que lo van a matar así que solamente es cuestión de esperar mili segundos para que una persona toque un botón y tu existencia se vaya bajando por un remolino hasta caer y perderse…y morir… solo y perdido. Krilin era una muy buena persona y no había visto a alguien así nunca, estaba asustada... y lo peor es que él pensaba también, que yo era una muy buena persona, pero yo no sentía que lo fuera, porque no lo era, no era mala, tampoco buena ¿Qué era entonces?

Desde el momento en que vi a Vegeta, sentí una gran atracción hacia él, verlo a él era verme a mí en versión masculina, me encantaba su físico, me encantaba su personalidad, en la pelea en ningún momento mostró miedo hacia mi aunque de todos modos noté que… ¿me admiraba? No sé si en la situación fuera apropiada esa palabra, pero sentí que él pensaba que yo era fuerte. ¿Le gustaban las chicas fuertes? No quise pasarme golpeándolo, pero era una ansiedad que tenia, estaba enojada e impaciente, tenía ganas de golpear a quien fuera, me gustara o no, lo quisiera o no. No podía creer que él fuera el que llegara a domicilio a exigir una pelea, me gustaba su actitud así que me ofrecí para ir yo, en la pelea, mi "enamoramiento" creció más y más.

Cuando me ocultaba de Cell lo volví a ver, asomándome, fingiendo esconderme detrás de un árbol, en realidad yo era lo que más se notaba de allí.

El saiya de mis obsesiones estaba parado sin ninguna clase de temor ante Cell, es más se mostraba ansioso, pensé que había enloquecido ¿si no había podido contra mí, y yo no podía contra Cell, el sí podría? Pues fue así, si pudo, pero no lo mató, ¿por qué? Estaba asustándome cada vez más, ¡¿iba a ser una venganza?! Lamentablemente, estaba en lo correcto, era una venganza cruel.

Hizo un trato con el terror de mi vida para que este me torturara solamente utilizando su cara y luego de eso, me absorbiera lentamente. Yo también hice mal…ojalá pudiera decírselo, pero nada terminó bien, y lo digo porque solo sé que todo terminó, en fin el ya está casado y no hubiera servido para nada más que terminar bien consigo…. y luego… ¿hacer mi vida? Creo, espero. Pero lo que yo espero nunca sucede….quizás sea cierto, ¡quizás siempre he sido una hojalata! ¡No tengo idea de lo que era antes de ser esto así que supongo que…!

-De repente, y cuando en el oscuro bosque en el que la rubia se encontraba, a poco más de media noche, su soledad no era soledad, estaba acompañada, Juuhachigou sintió una presencia, como en una película…y en su mundo, un ki.

Un pelinegro y una pelirrubia se estuvieron mirando por minutos, que parecían horas, ninguno se fijaba en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de la persona que tenían en frente. 18 Por fin se decidió a decir la primera palabra.-

_ ¿Veg…? -Intenta decir 18 pero no quiere terminar de hacerlo.-

_Te entiendo –dice en un tono casi silencioso, y serio, pero no enojado-

_Yo…

_Yo también estuve así

_ ¿Y ya…Ya no? -tartamudeaba-

_ ¿Somos iguales, no? –Dice el Saiyajin ignorando la pregunta anterior-

_ ...

_ No lo cambies...

_ No lo cambiaré, lo juro

_ ¿Entonces?

_...

_ El mundo es gigantesco, lo sé, yo vine a la tierra para destruirla –Contó Vegeta. 18 Lo miró con una sonrisa de felicidad con la que en su nueva vida no había mirado a alguien nunca. Y nuevamente no sabía... pero esta vez no le interesaba, si en la anterior lo había hecho.-

_ Entonces. ¿Vamos a recorrerlo?

_...Si

_ ¡Yo soy más rápida que tú! –Dice 18 saliendo de vuelo entre risas-

_ ¡Tramposa!

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento pero tengo una grave obsesión, una grave obsesión de tener muchas historias y una aún mayor, cuando perdí mi cuenta anterior me dieron convulsiones y al ver el fanfic que más amaba de ella, no poder continuarlo, me dieron más convulsiones y esta es una historia muy similar a la que iba a tener el final definitivo de mi fanfic.<strong>

**Iba a ser una historia aparte intento de secuela, pero pequeña, actualizaba muy seguido esa historia para terminar pronto y poder seguirla con un fanfic como este ya que la idea me había vuelto loca y ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, (no es esta) así que... Aquí tienen :D puedo morir en paz! libertaaaaadd! :'3 espero que les guste**

**A mi me pareció interminable cuando escribía pero cuando la releí me tardé 3 minutos y con pausa xD al escribirlo me puse a repasar todo eso en mi mente y me imaginé algo así en la serie original, en la saga de Majin Boo Vegeta no estaba mal con 18 y no creo que al día siguiente del fin del juego de Cell 18 haya ido a la casa de Krilin a decirle que quería ser su novia Dx Dejen reviews! ^u^ los quiero.**

**ATT: La amorosa Juu:'3 **


End file.
